HEAVEN
by hwangkeiko560
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang menggambarkan perasaan mereka-VKOOK


**HEAVEN**

AUTHOR : YANZ

CAST :VKOOK

RATED : T

GENRE : ...

WARNING!

Ini terinspirasi dari mv Ailee- Heaven,yang gak tau lihat mvnya biar ngerti saya ngetik apa :'v

.

.

Prolog

'aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi'-Taehyung

.

.

.

"Taehyung pov"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertawa saat menatap layar televisi,aku pun jadi tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya.

"hey kau jelek sekali saat itu hyung"

"ck aku tampan kook lihatlah dengan baik"ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah televisi yang menampilkan video kami,seingatku video ini sudah dari 2 tahun yang lalu,aku tak menyangka dia masih menyimpannya.

"ahh ini saat kita mengunjungi perpustakaan kota,astaga aku jadi ingin mengunjunginya lagi"aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum "kita bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau sayang" aku bergumam lirih sambil menatapnya.

"astaga aku lapar sekali"setelah mengatakan itu diapun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur,aku menatap layar televisi yang masih menyala,lalu terkekeh pelan,dia masih sama,selalu membiarkan televisi menyala.

Aku mengikuti langkah kakinya kemeja makan,aku melihat dia mengambil makanan dan duduk disitu,aku ikut duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"umm ini enak,bukankah ini makananmu?"aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ucapannya,aku menopang dagu dan diam sambil menatapnya yang memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku melihat jungkook yang selesai memakan makanannya kemudian dia berjalan kearah televisi untuk mematikan video yang sejak tadi diputar. Dia berjalan sambil melihat kearah ponselnya.

"umm hari ini perpustakaan buka,aku harus kesana"dia berucap sambil mengambil beberapa barangnya.

"hey kau tak mengajakku?"ucapku sebelum dia pergi begitu saja,dia berhenti lalu melirikku sekilas"ayo hyung"kemudian diapun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan dibelakangnya,akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berbicara,aku sedikit khawatir padanya,aku tau ini mungkin juga kesalahanku,aku merasa sangat bersalah.

Kami melewati lampu merah sebelum akhirnya sampai diperpustakaan,diperjalanan kami hanya bisa diam,dia tak berbicara,begitupun denganku.

Saat memasuki perpustakaan dia berjalanmengambil buku yang raknya lumayan tinggi,aku terkekeh sambil menatapnya,rasanya aku ingin sekali membantunya sebelum akhirnya aku melihat seorang pemuda lain membantunya.

Aku hanya diam ditempatku berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua,aku berjalan kearah lain dan membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara,tak beberapa lama aku melihat jungkook berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong,aku mengikutinya dan duduk didepannya.

"umm ini sudah ini juga ini juga,ah ini"jungkook memilih salah satu buku dan membacanya,aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya,dia terlihat fokus sekali,aku tersenyum beberapa kali sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Aku melihat kearah luar jendela dan melirik pada jam dinding,sudah sangat sore,aku menatap kearah jungkook yang sibuk membaca bukunya.

"ayo pulang kook,kita sudah terlalu lama disini"jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada jarum jam di dinding dan menutup bukunya.

"ah ini sudah sangat sore"dia berjalan kearah rak buku tadi dan menaruh buku yang dia baca disana.

Diperjalanan pulang pun masih sama,kami hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

~HEAVEN~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam,aku duduk sambil menatap wajah jungkook yang tengah tertidur,wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup,aku harusnya menyarankan agar dia istirahat yang cukup.

Aku menatap sekelilingku dan tersenyum saat melihat foto foto kami dahulu,ketika itu dia masih menjadi orang yang ceria dan cerewet,tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

Aku berharap dia selalu bahagia dan ceria seperti dahulu,aku berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan mengusap lembut dahinya sebelum akhirnya berbisik padanya.

'i love you bunny'

~~~~~~~~~~HEAVEN~~~~~~~~~~

Hari sudah pagi,aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang rapi,aku duduk disofa dan terus memperhatikannya,dia mengambil sebuah album foto dan duduk disampingku,aku tersenyum dan melihat album itu.

"itu album apa?"tanyaku.

Dia membuka perlahan albumnya dan tersenyum "ini foto kita,dari pertama kita berteman sampai akhirnya kita berpacaran"jelasnya.

Dia membuka dan melihat foto kami perlahan,dia tertawa saat melihat beberapa foto konyol kami,aku juga ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya,tapi tak lama kemudian dia mulai menangis.

"hyung aku mencintaimu"

Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan perkataannya "jangan menangis kook,hyung juga mencintaimu"ucapku perlahan.

Ting nong

Aku mendengarkan suara bell,dan jungkookpun menutup album foto itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukakan hanya diam dan melihat jungkook mempersilahkan orang itu masuk,aku menaikkan alisku saat melihat tamu itu.

Dia adalah orang yang membantu jungkook untuk mengambil buku di perpustakaan kemarin,jungkook mengambil kembali album fotonya dan menyimpannya didalam lemari,aku hanya diam menatap pemuda itu,kalau ini benar,rasanya sangat berat,tapi jungkook juga berhak bahagia,aku tersenyum lembut,berarti tugasku sudah selesai bukan?,jungkook maafkan hyung,apapun yang terjadi hyung akan selalu mencintaimu.

"END TAEHYUNG POV"

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK POV"

Akhir akhir ini aku merasa sangat aneh,aku merindukannya,sangat merindukannya. Aku bahkan selalu tersenyum dan berbicara sendiri,berharap dia mendengarkanku. Ditengah malam aku sering menangis memikirkan nya,aku begitu mencintainya,sampai sulit untuk melupakannya.

Aku duduk didepan televisi sambil menatap kearah layar yang menampilkan video kami,sesekali aku tersenyum dan berbicara sendiri,aku senang melakukan hal ini,hal aneh yangbahkan hanya orang gila yang melakukannya.

Drtttt...drrrtttt...

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika merasakan ponselku bergetar,aku mengambil lalu membaca pesannya.

_From:mingyu_

'_kook kau ada waktu?,aku ingin membeli sebuah buku,tapi aku bingung,bisa kau sarankan aku?,pleaseeeeee'_

_To:kookie_

Aku terkekeh pelan ketika membaca pesan mingyu,ah ya mingyu itu adalah temanku semenjak kecil,tapi kami berpisah sejak kelas 3 sd,aku tak menyangka kalau aku kembali bertemu dengannya lagi.

_From:kookie_

_Ya jemputlah aku kalau begitu,karena aku takingin lelah menghampirimu_

_To:mingyu_

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan segerah mengganti pakaianku,aku melirik kearah cermin sekilas dan tersenyum kecil,aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan mengambil sebuah album foto,itu adalah fotoku saat bersamanya.

Aku berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk disana,aku tersenyum sambil memperhatikan satu persatu foto tersebut,aku mengusap foto dimana dia tersenyum dengan konyol,aku sangat berharap bisa melihat senyumannya lagi.

"hyung aku mencintaimu"

Tanpa sadar aku mngucapkan kata itu lagi,aku menghelah nafas perlahan dan mengusap mataku.

Ting Nong

Akhirnya sebuah suara bell menyadarkanku dari lamunanku,aku menutup album fotonya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"eh kenapa cepat sekali kau datang?,masuklah dulu,aku mengambil tas dulu"kataku

Aku mempersilahkan mingyu untuk masuk,aku berjalan kearah sofa dan menyimpan kembali album foto itu,aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan kearah mingyu.

"ayo kita berangkat gyu ah"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ayo kookie"balasnya sambil berjalan kearah luar rumahku,aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan berhenti sebelum melewati pintu,aku menatap sekitar sambil tersenyum kecil.

'hyung aku mencintaimu'

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya tamat wkwk,makasih yang mau baca,silahkan kritik saran dikeluarkan,atau mau reques pair nya?,tapi saya Cuma bikin VKOOK,JOHNJAE,CHEOLSOO,CHANBAEK,DLL.

Kalau dipikir pusing juga wkwkwk,next saya mu bikin sesuatu yang sesuai kehidupan saya,cariin cast nya,pokoknya ukenya dewasa semenya manja posesif dan kekanak kanakan oke!,tapi kayanya hunhan nih  
hunhan apa kaisoo?

Tapi gak tau hahaha,ayo cariin castnya babe :*

PS:LIAT MV NYA AILEE HEAVEN BIAR NGERTI FF SAYA YANG INI WKWK,KALAU BISA SAMBIL DENGERIN DIBACA!


End file.
